1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and more particularly to an image processing device that is capable of superimposing an image in which a human subject(s) is photographed with an image such as a decorative image or a template image.
2. Related Art
An image processing device that superimposes various types of decorative images with a photographic image of a human subject(s) to decorate the photographic image is conventionally known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-145880). For example, a decorative image can be superimposed on an area that is the background, foreground or contour of the human subject as the photographic subject, and the superimposed image can be printed on seal paper or the like.
In this kind of conventional image processing device, since it is less fun when only the standard decorative images can be used for superimposing, in recent years devices have been provided that enable superimposing of a variety of decorative images. For example, a device is provided which allows a user to freely input handwritten characters or a picture using a pen input device, and then superimposes the handwritten image with a photographic image.